Construction of floor using tiles has always been a popular method in the field of architecture. Conventionally, tiles of thickness, for example, 1 inch to 2 inches, are manufactured in order to meet the customer needs in various conditions. However, conventional tiling methods encounter some problems, such as, where the conventional tiles lack a considerable amount of lateral as well as compressive strength which might cause failure of the tiles during cyclic or impact loads. The general span provided above joists for such conventional tiles is, for example, about 16 inches. Currently, there are also other products in the market that are made of plastic and are designed to span across 16 inch joists to form a sub-base to allow regular un-reinforced pavers or stone to be applied above them which comprises a two-step process, first applying the plastic web substrate, and then laying the pavers or stone on the top of the webbing. This system further requires a much heavier structural framing than standard framing which makes it more costly and time consuming.
Further, there are other tile products or similar structural elements that are 2 inches or more in thickness which are heavy and requires a heavy duty structure to support it, which is therefore not cost effective. Most of these tile products also face the problem of alignment where tiles of a higher value of thickness, such as 2 inch thickness cannot be aligned over standard wood-framed decks which are primarily meant to support tiles of 1 inch thickness. Further, the conventional 1 inch cement tiles cannot span from joist to joist without cracking or breaking due to its low strength characteristics, and other such concrete pavers or tile are not designed to free span across joists since they are made for just for ground applications. Therefore there is a need for a tile of substantial lateral strength and flexural strength, which can be applied to the joists without any application of a structural substrate, and which can withstand the stress of heavy weight and shock.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a cement-mixed concrete tile which can overcome the above mentioned disadvantages. The cement-mixed concrete tile satisfies the need for high lateral strength, cost effective installation, ability to be applied over most standard wood-framed decks with only minor alterations to the framing, and allows the tile to be installed in a single step without a structural substrate thereby saving time and money.